1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a mounting device that conveniently mounts the data storage device to a computer without screws.
2. The Related Art
Data storage devices normally used in a personal computer include a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM). A data storage device is often fixed in a receiving cage of a computer by bolts. When mounting the data storage device to the computer enclosure, an assembler must align the data storage device with the receiving cage with one hand and tighten the bolts with the other hand. This process is tedious and laborious. Therefore, rails are attached to both sides of a data storage device to simplify the installation process, such as those described below.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78201813 and 79209891 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,306 and 5,262,923 disclose a rail type mounting device whose rails are attached to both sides of a data storage device to slidably mount the data storage device in a cage of a computer. However, the rails are attached to the data storage device by conventional screws. The problem of the time-consuming and cumbersome task of tightening the screws is still not resolved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080 and its corresponding Taiwan Patent Application No. 85210034 disclose a rail type mounting device without screws whose rail are attached to a data storage device by pushing pins integral with the rail into side holes in the data storage device. However, the pins are thin and flexible, and are easily bent during operations such as removing the data storage device from a computer. Once the pins become bent, subsequent alignment and reconnection of the data storage device to a cage of the computer will be quite difficult. Moreover, the data storage device can not be firmly secured due to existing gap defined between the pin and the hole, thus easily causing the data storage device to be shocked.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages by providing an improved mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device for conveniently mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure without screws.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a mounting device for mounting a data storage device in a cage of a computer in accordance with the present invention includes a rack and a securing plate. The rack has a base wall and a pair of opposite side walls upwardly extending from opposite sides of the base wall for receiving the data storage device therein. One side wall defines a pair of through holes. The other side wall provides a pair of first posts to insert into side holes of the data storage device. The securing plate comprises a body portion and a resilient portion. The body portion forms a pair of second posts for extending through corresponding through holes of the rack and filling within opposite side holes of the data storage device. Therefore, the data storage device is secured in the rack with the securing plate on its side to slidably mount the data storage device in the cage of the computer.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.